legendseries_comicfandomcom-20200214-history
Don
Don is a light-brown dragon with dark-red chest and underbelly, silver horns on his head and silver spikes on his cheeks, a silver tail-blade and dark-brown eyes. History In Flames' Temptation Don moved into the dragon kingdom together with his parent's; Crystal and Tyrone at the age of 11. He started his 5 grade in the dragon kingdom's school and met Flames ( who was in the 7 grade) and Caipirinha (who was in the same grade with him) and became friends with them. After his 8th school year, Don and Caipirinha started dating and Don was finally introduced to the King and Queen. Before this he had no idea that Caipirinha was royalty. During they're time together, Don cave Caipirinha the nickname Caipi and started to call her that all the time. When Don's parents we're invited to dinner in the royal palace, Don also found out that Crystal and King Max used to be good friends and she use to date Max's older brother Andy, who was deceased. 1 year later, Don and Caipi had been engaged, when he heard that Flames had been arrested for murdering the King and he was going on a trial. Flames was exiled from the kingdom by his own mother and he was also denied his role as the next in line to the throne and Caipirinha was to take his place, meaning that since he was Caipi's fiancee, Don was to be next King. During this time Don also met and befriended a royal guard trainee, Derek. Don and Caipi got married three months later and only two months from there, they we're coronated as King and Queen after Queen Sharley died from a mysterious disease. In Legend of Amber Don was sitting in the throne room together with Caipirinha and they're egg, when the captain of the royal guard; Derek came in and told them that Shadow-warriors and Flames we're on they're way to the palace. Don and Caipirinha started to leave the palace with they're egg. Caipirinha had to retrieve a something from the palace, so she cave the egg to Don and told him to wait by the river outside the palace. Don wnet to the river and waited there like Caipirinha asked and once Caipirinha came back, he noticed that she was bleeding from a cut in her neck. Caipirinha asked Don to place the purple necklace she had with her on they're egg and put the egg in the river, hoping it would save it. Don cried as Caipirinha died in his arms and after this Don did what Caipirinha wanted and placed the egg in the river with the necklace. Don went back to the palace after this and confronted Flames in a one on one battle. Flames won, but before he could kill him, Don kicked him and flee away from the palace and the city. For years he hid in the forest close by the city, helping everyone he could, until one night when he was in the city, he heard some dragons talking about the shadow-warriors bringing in two girls, with one of them descrieped as a brown female with a purple necklace on her. Don realized he knew that same necklace and knew that the brown girl was his child. Don used the tunnels beneath the palace to get inside the dungeons and broke Amber, Angel and Red out and helped them to escape. Once out, Don revelead to Amber that he was her father. After they got back to Don's hideout, he and Amber had a talk and Don told her what happened to him anfter Flames took over. He also told her about her necklace and it's special powers. Two days later, Don, Amber and Red left to the palace planning to overthrone Flames. They used the tunnels to get inside the palace and first they stopped at the armory, where Amber and Red got armours to protect them. After this they we're attacked by a shadow-warrior and it hurt Don really badly and Don died soon after, telling Amber he was sorry. Don was metioned later by Daya, when she told Amber how sorry she was for her loss of her father. Kin Member's Wife: Caiprinha (Deceased) Daughter: Amber Other's Father: Tyrone Mother: Crystal Brother-in-law: Flames Father-in-law: Max Mother-in-law: Sharley Category:Legend of Amber Category:Royalty Category:King's Category:Male Category:Father's Category:Characters